O Planejamento Errado
by Morin-chan
Summary: Uma festa do pijama, como será que vai acontecer?
1. Planejamento errado

O Planejamento Errado

(Como pode dar tudo errado quando era pra dar tudo certo hoje?)

Se apenas um dos meus desejos estivesse para se tornar

realidade,

Sem perceber o que você necessita

Apenas necessitando

Não há nada que eu queira dizer

Só quero te encontrar mais uma vez

O que eu quero dizer, eu não falo.

Pode ser porque eu não tenho nenhuma força de vontade

Mas está tudo bem

Se apenas um dos meus desejos estivesse para se tornar

realidade.

Final de semana estava tudo planejado e confirmado pelas três garotas a fazer a festa do pijama na casa da Hana-chan. Para todas poderem tem de contar tudo que não conseguiram na semana.

No sábado era depois do almoço Saki verificando na cozinha se estava tudo certo para os preparativos da festa, se não faltava nada, não queria que falta-se nada que elas gosta-sem, esperava que não tinha esquecido de nada. Quando Megumi aparece na cozinha vendo sua irmã olhando se estava tudo certo para a festinha.

-Não está esquecendo de nada?

-Até agora não, porque? (olhando sem entender pois achava que estava tudo certo)

-Não vai querer que eu fique sem meu dango e a Tohru sem o bolo que tanto gosta, e que você esqueceu na ultima vez que estavam aqui, e iria recompensar pelo esquecimento.

Saki olha para seu irmão calma por ele ser tão dedicado para ela não esquecer e cometer o mesmo erro passado com a amiga que tanto gosta.

-Obrigado Megumi, o que eu faria sem você.

-Não foi nada, sem mim poderia só lembra na hora que ela chega-se.

Sorri concordando com o irmão. Sobe para o quarto e se prepara para sair, como a caminhada será longa ira a um doceria que uma amiga da sala tinha falado que tinha doces maravilhosos, começa a procurar aonde tinha deixado o bilhete com o endereço da doceria mexendo nos livros encontra e sai para o encontro do local que queria conhecer.

Anda até o endereço que a amiga tinha dado, mas não encontrava pensava (será que eu errei o local ou ela deu o endereço errado, vou continuar andando mais um pouco). Depois de 30 minutos encontra a doceria, fica feliz que havia encontrado e não precisaria se preocupar .

Entra na doceria e começa a pedir dos doces e bolo para levar começando com os que a Tohru gostava, da Arisa , do Megumi e por ultimo era o dela, Quando vai pagar o que tinha comprado pretendendo a sair da doceria começa uma chuva do nada, mas ela visto na previsão do tempo que a tarde não iria chover, espera na doceria a chuva pare antes que chegue tarde em casa.

(Espero que isso não seja uma mensagem dos céus me culpando ou me ajudando)

Você não podia assobiar

Uma melodia silenciosa

Está tocando novamente

O sol estava radiante

Não percebia os sinais

Estou sozinha neste imenso planeta

Me de uma outra chance

Não há engano algum

Quando perscruto nas fendas das lembranças

Aqueles padrões desaparecem

Por mais distante que estejamos

Não tenho intenção de desistir

* * *

Obrigado.

E o primeiro dessa fic que pode seguir de mais duas.

Espero que gostem.

* * *


	2. Começo de Trade

Começo de tarde.

Vamos desistir O que foi aquilo?

Eu fingi não ter ouvido

Não olhe para mim, eu sinto como se eu estivesse prestes a explodir

Não diga mais nada

Não esconda de mim

Porque eu estou segurando minhas mãos para cima para o céu

E desvencilhando da chuva gelada que cai

Eu estou quebrando, desmoronando

Domingo sonhando

Você está brincando, me tentando maliciosamente, com uma pretenção de descuido.

(Quanto tempo mais essa chuva vai continuar, será uma aviso?)

Em casa Megumi fica olhando da janela do quarto a chuva cair, decide ligar para sua irmã para saber onde está e se poderia ajudarem algo, mesmo longe, vai até a sala e começa a ligar para o celular de Hana.

Na doceria Hana estava sentada tomando chá como não poderia sair sem um grada-chuva naquela chuva poderia estragar os doces da sua festinha que faria com as amiga, ouve o toque de seu celular atende ouvindo que é seu irmão.

-Oi... Aonde esta, estou preocupado com sua demora?

-Oi...Megumi estou na doceria esperando a chuva passar, não precisa se preocupar que logo estarei em casa.

-Sim, não se atrase.

-Uff! como se eu fosse me atrasar.

Desliga o celular esperando a chuva passar, entrando na doceria encontra Hatsuharu e Momiji com uma garota da idade de seu irmão.Quando entram no local Momiji começa a falar alto e apontar para ficar com a Hana que está sozinha, por vez Kisa se esconda atras do Haru com vergonha da garota. Hana cumprimenta eles achando que não seria incomodada, estava certa que eles iriam se sentar em outro lugar, o inesperado acontece eles vão chegando para se sentar junto com ela.

Momiji começa a apresentar sua prima a Hana.

-Oie Saki-chan essa e nossa prima Kisa Souma. (kisa se esconde ainda mais atras do Haru)

-Olá Momiji-kun, prazer em conhece-la Kisa-san (sorri sendo que a garota está assustada)

Kisa só sussurrou com mais vergonha

-Prazer e o meu de conhecer a senhorita.

Haru acaricia o cabelo da Kisa pelo jeito meigo que está fazendo e olha para Hana e senta e cumprimenta.

-Esperou muito amor,foi mal e que tive que trazer esses dois pombinhos juntos, não acreditava que estava a minha espera.

-Oi Hatsuharu, mas não estava esperando ninguém.

Kisa fica preocupada pois tinha achado que eles tinham ido para porque ela queria comer o bolo que tinha, e não para se encontrar com uma garota. Momiji acaba com a brincadeira.

-Haru pare de brincar, assim a Kisa vai achar que você falou e verdade.

-Mas era para ela acreditar. (diz haru sem se importar)

Momiji muda de assunto na hora que tudo esta quieto.

-Hana-chan o que você está fazendo tão longe aonde mora? (momiji curioso)

-Momiji curioso. (diz o Haru)

-Vim por causa que me falaram bem da doceria então estou aqui, e você o que estão fazendo por aqui não é longe de suas casas?

Eles olharam para ela.

-Nós moramos bem perto daqui.

-Hmm por isso o encontro.

Haru olhando a caixa de doces, querendo saber para que tipo de festa seria a caixa.

-Hana tem doces para quem, não me diga que é para o namorado?

-Ora Hatsuharu-kun e que a Tohru e a Arisa vão para minha casa e vamos fazer a festa do pijama.

Haru e momiji responderam a mesma frase.

-Como queria estar nesta festa.

-Que feio festa do pijama e só para garotas meninos não entram, foi isso que a onee-san tinha me dito na ultima vez. (Kisa balançando a cabeça negativamente para os dois).

-Mas essa é a intenção para saber que pijama estarão usando. (diz haru sem noção) E a senhorita Saki não vai poder ir nessa chuva não e?

Haru começa a fazer os pedidos para eles como só ficar olhando os doces de longe não alimenta a barriga de ninguém, Hana acha que não vai sair livre tão cedo do local,

Kisa fica querendo perguntar algo.

-Errr... (fica vermelha e abaixa a cabeça)

-O que quer Kisa (pergunta o Haru)

-Quero perguntar para Saki-san.

-Sim, Kisa-san

-A onee-chan, vai para sua festa mesmo?

-Sim, quer que eu mande algum recado?

Kisa fica vermelha e os dois só ouvindo a conversa e saboreando o bolo com o suco que pediram, Haru sabe que ela quer ver a Tohru e acha que a ideia não seja tão ruim para perguntar a Saki.

-Hana-chan a Kisa quer saber se se não seria incomodo ela ir faz tempo que não vê a Tohru.

-Claro Hatsuharu-kun.

-Eu também quero participar (momiji também querendo ver a Tohru)

-Hana-chan não iria atrapalhar se mudar o local da festa para casa do Shigure em cima da hora vai?

Faz a expressão não sei, mas acha melhor mudar agora que aceitou a garota e os dois vão querer mudar o local de qualquer jeito. Haru pede o celular do Momiji por ter esquecido o seu e liga para casa do Shigure.

-Momiji sei que não quer perder a festa das meninas também vou ver com sensei se não tem problema com a festa mudar para lá. (digitando os números)

-Aeeee. (momiji festejando)

Na casa do Shigure, Tohru terminando de arrumar suas roupas para depois ir para casa da Hana, ouve o telefone tocando desce as escadas para atender.

-Alô?

-Oi Tohru sou eu?

-Haru-kun

-Estou com sua amiga aqui no lado e mudamos a festa de você para casa do Sensei, dá para chama-lo para ele aceitar a festa ?

-Mas...

No lado da Tohru surge Shigure olhando que a garota ficou nervosa e quando vai chama-lo, se assusta ao vê-lo no lado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-E para mim, Tohru-kun? (apontando para si mesmo e rindo)

Tohru acena que sim. Ele pega o telefone e atende.

-Sim?

-Sensei é demorado para atender.

-Haru, o que devo a alegria de falar por telefone , o que quer?

- Quero que nós deixe invadir sua casa e demoli-la inteira, sem restrições.

-O QUE? Está brincando.

- E obvio que estou dá para deixar as garotas da Honda-san fazerem a festa do pijama ai? A Kisa e momiji estão querendo muito.

- E estamos, deixa Shigure, vai! (momiji gritando no lado do Haru)

- É claro se não tem outra alternativo se não perco minha casa com a ameaça anterior.

-Falou então. (desliga o celular na cara do Shigure)

Da o celular de volta para o Momiji. Olha para Saki.

-Está tudo certo agora só falta falar para sua amiga delinquente que a festinha vai ser na casa do Sensei.

-Sim ligo logo para ela.

A chuva já havia parado e o sol estava brilhando de novo, saki e os outros pagam o que tinham pedido na mesa que estavam e foram para suas casas.

(Parece que tudo teria que mudar, até encontra-los)

Eu escuto uma melodia melancólica

Eu me retiro em derrota, sem saber como é se sentir de pé

O silêncio tem retornado para o vasto espaço

Você se aproxima e então se distancia de novo

A temperatura do seu corpo cai

De quanta força eu necessito?


	3. Quase festa do Pijama

Quase Festa do Pijama.

(Tudo que posso fazer e pedir desculpas até ficar em vão, e não sei se vou me perdoar)

Eu fechei meus olhos

Dizendo para mim mesma que eu não tinha que olhar para o que eu não queria

Para evitar o que estava no meu coração

Eu fechei meus olhos

E com meu corpo e meus pés, os quais estavam ficando muito mais inteligentes

Não interessa quantos pensamentos como esse eu tenhaDestino amontou-se mais perto, quieto

Ao caminhar para casa Hanajima tenta ligar apara Arisa para contar a mudança que teve que fazer. Nas casa da Arisa, ela pegando no pé do velho dela, pois sem ela é festa na certa. dando sermões para o pai, quando o telefone toca e vai atender imagina o quem está ligando a essas horas zangada.

-O que foi?

-Oi Arisa, estou ligando para te informar que a festa do pijama será agora na casa da Tohru.

-Como na casa da Tohru aquele escritos de quinta não deixa Tohru sair?

-Não é que tive a pequena sorte de encontrar com Momiji e Haru com uma prima deles e me fizeram mudar o local.

-Ham, então vamos festejar assim mesmo.

-Sim.

-Até na casa da Tohru.

Hana chega em casa e encontra sei irmão diz que não terá festa do pijama em casa mas sim na casa da Tohru, a alegria do Megumi passa mas espera a próxima festa. ela sobe para o quarto para arrumar sua pequena mala para levar o necessário para passar a noite e voltar no outro dia. Sem perceber já estava quase na hora de se encontra com todos na casa aonde Tohru estava morando agora, e foi para lá.

Chegando na entrada da casa Tohru recepciona suas amigas, Hana entrega a caixa de bolo e doces que tinha comprado pelo esquecimento do bolo que Tohru gostava na ultima festa do pijama .

-Vamos por a casa a baixo né meninas. (diz Arisa toda eufórica)

-Sim Arisa (diz Hana)

-Isso ai garotas a casa do Sensei não pode ter uma tábua em pé (diz Haru já na sala )

Arisa e Hana então e vão para sala com os outros Soumas que estavam na festa, começas a jogar pé-rapado entre outros jogos. até Shigure aparecer.

-Será que seremos convidados a festejar com as meninas no quarto Haru?

-Não sei, mas não quero que o Yuki fique sozinho.

Arisa não deixa barato a bricadeira.

-Vai entra e sair voando pela janela, Hana me traga a lança para acabar com a vida do escritor?

-Arisa a gente não pode deixar rastro para nos culpar.

-E verdade, então o mete Hana.

-E, só se ele for lá vai ser.

-Isso ai Hana.

Shigure congela ao ouvri o que as garotas dizem, e pede ajuda a Tohru.

-Tohru-kun não deixaria, me matar.

-Eu...

Interrompida pelo Kyo.

-Tem que deixar esse pervertido tem que sofrer.

-Concordo Também. Assim não precisaríamos se preocupar com ele em casa. (confirma Yuki)

-Shigure vai sofrer se chegar perto das garotas. (diz o Momiji)

-Coitado do Tio Shigure. (Kisa preocupada dom o Tio)

Começam a rir dizem que é brincadeira, só se tornará verdade se ele pensar em chegar no quarto da Tohru, mas Tohru diz a Kisa que é só um jeito de suas amigas de se preocupar com ela. Depois de tanta bagunça começa a todos a irem dormir as meninas no quarto da Tohru e os garotos se dividiram para os quartos restantes.

(Sozinha não deixaremos ficar sempre estaremos com você, rezo e zelo pela felicidades de todas.)

Não existe Estrada levando a eternidade

E mesmo se existisse, eu não importaria em tomar outra rota

Conversas cheio de risos

E mesmo se eu me machucar, estarei de volta para maisMas é tão frustranteO que mais posso fazer sobre estes sentimentos?

Eu quero me tornar adulto agora

Mas não consigo tão de repente

Todos tem desculpas similares.

Eu acho que eles precisam de apenas uma razão

Uma melodia silenciosa

Está tocando novamente

Ecoavam pelo ar

Não percebia os sinais

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima


End file.
